Seiran Thinks
by elenniel
Summary: What goes through Seiran's mind when he's on duty in the palace? For now, a oneshot story unless I decide to go on with it, and my first fanfic here! Hints on SeiranxShuurei.


**Seiran Thinks**

Disclaimer: Do I really need one? We all know these characters aren't originally mine. ;

Based off episode 4 of the anime (if I remember correctly)

* * *

Seiran gazed across the courtyard at the open window of the Imperial Archives. He was too far away to hear clearly what was being spoken, but he could see well enough. Kouyuu was standing with a book in hand and a stern expression on his face. Apparently the Emperor was not being exactly the model student that day.

A glance to where His Majesty sat showed him that he was right. Ryuuki seemed to be preoccupied with smirking at Shuurei that day. And Shuurei? She kept her eyes resolutely on the scroll in front of her, casting irritated glances at the Emperor from time to time.

General Ran's taunts and not-so-subtle queries about his relationship with the High Consort – she might as well be the Empress, really - came back to him even as he watched the royal pair in their lessons under Li Kouyuu.

"Is there something going on between you and Lady Kou? It _is_ rather suspicious, come to think of it…"

Fortunately, Sou Taifu had distracted their attentions and cut off Ran's line of questioning. Or maybe it wasn't so fortunate.

A bang brought him out of his thoughts. He saw a fuming Li Kouyuu snap at the Emperor, the book he had been holding slammed down on the table. It was almost funny how Kouyuu seemed to ignore the fact that it was the _Emperor_ he was tutoring. He treated Ryuuki like any other student. More harshly than any other student too, perhaps. Seiran got the feeling Kouyuu hadn't yet gotten over the fact that the Emperor had gone so long without doing anything and without giving him anything of substance to do until Shuurei came.

Shuurei was trying to calm Kouyuu down, whilst Ryuuki took refuge behind several other books and scrolls on the table. Then from behind one of the bookcases, General Ran Shuuei appeared, laughing at the sight.

Kouyuu's annoyance was immediately turned on the general. Seiran couldn't hear what he was saying, but he felt fairly certain it was along the lines of: "What are you doing here, you jerk? And what are you laughing at?! Don't you have anything better to do?"

He sighed. The general's appearance brought his previous train of thought back.

_General Sou…_

He hadn't expected the Taifu to recognize him, much less ask him for a sparring match. But it was the sparring that had done it. Before that, he figured the old general could only have wondered. The way he fought had confirmed Sou Taifu's suspicions. It had probably told Ran Shuuei the truth too. The "young fellow of the Ran family," as Sou Taifu had called him, was one heck of a flirt but the man was also skilled enough to have recognized what the Taifu had seen.

Seiran looked down at his sword. His hand had unconsciously gone to the hilt while he was thinking. It was a good sword, no doubt. But he had yet to see or carry one like Kanshou. He wondered what had happened to it. Or Bakuya. Did Ryuuki still have Bakuya? Had he learnt to use it – or was it gathering dust in some corner of the Imperial Treasury?

A dry smile touched his face. He might never get to see either sword again. Pity. But then he was happy as he was now. He had no desire for the throne, no matter what people said about Prince Seien having been the most distinguished and talented of the princes. That might be, but he had faith in Ryuuki. With Shuurei's help, it seemed that he would go much farther than Seiran would have thought.

Yes, Shuurei was certainly making her mark in the palace. He wondered if she would really leave it. Clearly, Ryuuki was very attached to her. She seemed fond of the Emperor too, although perhaps she wasn't "in love" with him – yet.

A small ache tinged Seiran's insides. What if Shuurei did fall in love with Ryuuki for real? He knew she would make an excellent Empress, and Ryuuki would be very happy indeed.

_If her ladyship is happy, then I am_, he thought. He just wanted Shouka and Shuurei to be happy.

But if Shuurei was Empress, he wouldn't be able to see her as often. Nor would he be able to speak to her as often either. And for some reason, the thought of it pained him.

"Seiran!"

The young guard turned swiftly at the familiar voice. "_Ojou-sama_(1)! Is the lesson over already?"

"For me it is."

"Huh?"

The young girl chuckled. "Kouyuu-dono is making His Majesty stay behind today. He's really quite angry today." She motioned towards the archives.

Seiran saw the Emperor slumped over the table, as Kouyuu continued to lecture him, totally disregarding the misery written all over his royal student's face. Seiran couldn't help but laugh.

Shuurei was laughing too, and Seiran looked at her with a smile. He'd sort out his feelings another time. But for now, this was enough for him.

* * *

(1) _Ojou-sama_ "Milady", or "my lady"

**Author's note:** I hope you liked this! My first time uploading fan fiction to the site… Do let me know what you think 


End file.
